This invention relates to a file and method for making same.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a file which weighs less than files heretofore proposed, and which is easily and inexpensively manufactured.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method for making such a file.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel file and method for making same in which a grinding sleeve is positioned around a body of light-weight material, with ends of the sleeve being fixed to the body by rolling tongues of the body against the sleeve ends.